<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Russia with Love: Killing the Past by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794069">From Russia with Love: Killing the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton'>P_Dunton</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa'>ZiaLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“From Russia with Love”. One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bloodshed, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, Kylo is Russian, Mentions of past self harm, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Poe Dameron is evil here, Reunions, Russian Mafia, Russian Mafia AU, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to this moment. All his years of plotting and planning to leave the Mob and move on with his life. He had been so careful, and yet his evil boss Snoke had still managed to kidnap Rey in broad daylight. Rey, his true love who holds his heart in her hands. She brought him back to his mother and has shown him the path to redemption. Will he be able to rescue her or will happiness finally slip through his fingers forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“From Russia with Love”. One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, this fic is a part of our Twitter Text fic that can be found here: <a href="https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1245808993760620552">From Russia with Love</a> and it is also a part of the series that can be read separately. But please start from the beginning ;)</p>
<p>The smut will happen in the 4th chapter, btw.</p>
<p>Enjoy and let us know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From Russia with Love: Killing the Past</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, whenever Kylo was stressed, he also felt calm. It was like his blood froze in his veins, and he couldn't feel his body very well. All that was left was his determination to solve the problem. And right now, solving the problem meant killing Snoke and keeping Rey safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd dismissed his thoughts about leaving his girl already. It wasn't possible. Selfish or not, he couldn't let her go, especially when she didn't want to leave. That meant that some blood should have been spilled. Kylo would make sure that neither Snoke nor any of the bastards who laid their hands on Kylo's woman were spared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, nearing Leia's apartment building, Kylo finally felt nervous. It had been so long since he last saw his mother. He missed her badly. However, he was also scared to see the woman. Had Kylo not been in a position where his main priority was Rey's safety, and he would probably have gone nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Kylo knew where Leia lived... He wished he had had more time to prepare before knocking on her door. He had no time for that now, though. Taking a deep breath, Kylo knocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened almost immediately. Kylo's mother was standing on the threshold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen Leia from afar in the past years, but only now was Kylo able to notice the changes that age had brought to the woman’s face. His mother seemed smaller now, and her wrinkles had become more profound. Still, Kylo could feel the strong core that Leia had always had in her. No matter how old Leia Organa-Solo was, she was an immensely strong woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother," he whispered hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here," Leia was not one to jump on her son and wrap her arms around his neck desperately. Instead, she gave him a firm hug. One that surprised him so very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't thought that she would be glad to see him. Not after what had happened with Han.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of his mother's neck. He was several times bigger than Leia, and yet, in her arms, he felt like a little boy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you so much, Venya," the way Leia had used the Russian variant of his name made Kylo's eyes water. "So much, son..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the only thing Kylo was able to do was to sob. He tried to contain his shaking but failed miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not going away again," his mother whispered angrily. "Never again, Ben!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you hated me," Kylo muttered, still crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll talk about it," Leia pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. "I was angry with you, that's true. But I could never hate you, son. However, there’s no time for that now, darling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rey," Kylo nodded, wiping his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia's apartment reminded Kylo of their former home on Brighton Beach. Same old style. Curtains that looked so very much like those that their family possessed in Moscow. The old kettle in the kitchen that his parents had brought from Russia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it you weren't visiting because you were afraid that Snoke's people would hunt me?" Leia raised her brow, pouring Kylo some tea from the kettle. She was speaking English with him, and her accent was barely traceable. Of the entire Solo family, Leia was the one who fit the best in the USA. She still swore in Russian, though, and sometimes used a word or two from her mother tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That, and I also thought that you wouldn't want to see me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous!" Leia hissed. "Why would I not?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because of dad," Kylo looked up at her. "It was my fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Leia covered Kylo's hand on the table with hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Partly," she nodded. "But it was our fault that we hadn't noticed that you got into trouble," she gulped, looking down for a second. "You are our son. We were supposed to protect you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he only squeezed back his mother's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben," Leia called, and he looked up at her. "No matter what, I love you. I loved your dad, but you are my son, dammit! I love you, and I miss you so very much!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo squeezed Leia's hand again, unable to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I realized that you were in contact with Rey," Leia sighed. "I was... I don't know how I felt..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You... You found out?" Kylo looked at his mother in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She visited me one day," Leia shrugged. "And left her phone on the table while going to the bathroom... That's when you texted her, asking if she was with me... I saw the pop-up message..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nodded dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I could do was to give her all your favorite food to take home," Leia smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She... She showed me..." Kylo couldn't believe that his life worked this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, it was hard for him to breathe. Rey... It was all about her, after all. His girl had not only made him the happiest man alive but had also reconnected him with Leia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he loved her so damn much!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it you are close?" his mother smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We... We are," Kylo's voice was shaking. "Very close..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is a nice girl... Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> send her to look after me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No... No, I didn't..." Kylo shook his head, still processing everything. "But I..." he sighed. "I might have threatened her to make her report to me about you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Veniamin Solov!" his mother exclaimed, pulling back from him, her earlier gentleness forgotten. It seemed, kylo had pissed her off, after all. "How dare you, young man!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," as always, when his mother was angry with him, Kylo felt like he was ten again. "I apologized, I promise..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe my ears!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are close now, mother. And Rey is not mad at me anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How close can you be to make her forgive you for something like that?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Leia froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?" she smiled in disbelief after a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Kylo nodded, lowering his eyes. "So much, mom... And she loves me too... Surprisingly..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kylo looked up at Leia again, the woman was wiping her eyes, trying not to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my God," she whispered. "So much news in one day..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it you know who took her then?" Leia sat at the table in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am waiting for that info from Hux."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So young Armitage is still with Snoke?" Kylo's mother rubbed her temples. "What a pity..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's our only way out now, mother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia considered her son for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I don't want to know the details," she sighed. "And I guess we can't call the police?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I learned something from the last encounter with Arseniy Snoke is that you can't call the police."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo was about to answer to that, but suddenly, the phone in his pocket buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. There was a message from an unknown number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your girl is with us, Kylo. If you want to see her alive, come to the Calrissian Warehouses today. 8 p.m. sharp."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Leia asked, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to get Rey out..." Kylo murmured, turning off the screen. "They don't know where you are, so you'll have to stay at home and wait for me, mom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia frowned for a second, looking at Kylo intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will," she finally nodded, and then walked up to him and cupped Kylo’s face. "Please, be careful, darling..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, touching the back of his mother's hand with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you going to do when this is all over?" Leia asked, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to find a place to live in... A house for me and Rey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia gasped, hearing that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious?" she asked, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Kylo rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you remember how dad said that when you know, you know?" Leia nodded at that. "Well, I guess I know now, mom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Leia couldn't contain her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love Rey," she said. "She is a wonderful girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence for several minutes, Leia trying to fight her sobs. At some point, Kylo walked closer to her and hugged his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go now," Kylo finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Leia walked to the door to open it for him. "Son," she suddenly turned to Kylo. "We will talk more... about everything... Just... Please know that I love you. And that I will be waiting for you here, at home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, trying to suppress the burning in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was in danger, and he had work to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy, guys! And let us know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke fucking loved dark warehouses. It was his favorite place for "doing business", Kylo knew. And, of course, "doing business" meant "performing executions". </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo wasn't a good man. He wasn't a good man at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn't been very long since his last murder. Back then, his injury had brought him to Rey. His sweet innocent Rey, who, Kylo knew now, was far too good for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he had been selfish enough to stay with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't like to kill, though. Kylo remembered his every victim, and they would probably haunt him till the end of his days. He wanted to change. And right now, he was fighting for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo knew that Rey was alive. Whoever Snoke had sent to kidnap her had most likely received orders to keep the girl alive. Kylo knew the ways of Snoke, the old bastard would torture him and her first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kylo, my boy," Snoke's voice made him shiver. Kylo hadn't heard it in a while. Last time the two of them had met each other, the young Russian barely survived because the old bastard's minions left several bullets in Kylo's body. Rey had traced the scars with her fingers when the two of them were in bed together. She had touched them but hadn't asked anything. Somehow, his girl realized that getting to know Kylo's whole history would be better when it was all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo turned to the voice, his expression calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the lights above his head were switched on, and Kylo found himself standing in front of a crowd of people. The crowd of people that was not a promising sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, well, Kylo," if there was anyone in this world, whom he hated more than Snoke and Storm, it was Poe fucking Dameron. "Took us a while to find you, didn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s nothing to be proud of, boy," Snoke hissed at the man, and Poe took a hesitant step back before coming back to his senses. That bastard was as arrogant as Kylo remembered him, and he was also still a fucking coward, who was deathly afraid of Snoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cowardice couldn't be cured, after all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Master Snoke," Dameron bowed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you found him, after all," Snoke smirked, turning to Kylo again. "Take him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo hadn't noticed how several men had come up to him from behind. Now, they caught him, immobilizing his body. They struck him in the stomach, making Kylo fold in half. When he managed to catch his breath again, Kylo noticed Hux standing by Snoke's side. The man was extremely pale, and his jaw was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why hadn't he contacted him, for fuck's sake?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Search him!" Snoke ordered, and the jerks who were holding Kylo followed the bastard's command, trying to find the weapon that he didn't possess right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's clear," one of the men barked, and then another one hit Kylo again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second punch in the stomach made Kylo spit blood on the floor of the Warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you find him?" Snoke asked Dameron, who was now smirking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I received a message from Storm," Poe grinned malevolently. "We have no idea where the bastard is right now, but he managed to leave us a message before he disappeared. Took me some time to figure out what it meant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What message?" Snoke growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it wasn't even a message, Master Snoke. It took me some time to find Storm's stash. I have no idea what the bastard did that caused him to flee, but at least, he left a message on the burner phone there. Two messages actually. The most recent one contained a name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm..." Snoke's lips curled up for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Mister Snoke," Dameron grinned. "It said 'Rey Niima. Ren's whore'," at this moment, several men brought a person into the room. It took Kylo a moment to recognize her, and even though he knew that she had to be here, his heart froze in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was gagged, and there was a bruise on her jaw. His girl was bleeding, and Kylo wanted to burn this whole world to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke's jerks held him too tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was pale, but she wasn't crying. Kylo knew that it took all her courage to remain calm. His girl was so strong. So damn strong...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It took us a while to realize what the message meant and to find her," Dameron went on. "Ren has never been one to form bonds, and we thought that she was just someone who worked for him. Had this been the case, we wouldn't have even bothered watching her. After all, we'd been there already. Kylo had never been one to meet his contacts in person. But my men saw him walking out of her building several days ago. We didn't manage to catch Ren, losing him in the crowd, but somehow that gave me a hint that Kylo would want to come after this slut. It seems I was right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you are telling me that you weren't sure if he would come?" Snoke growled, and Poe cringed a little. "Are you fucking nuts, kid?! What if he didn't come?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was 99% sure he would come, Master Snoke," Poe gulped, and Kylo almost smirked at how pathetic the man was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't fucking believe it," Snoke shook his head. "I honestly miss you, Kylo," he smirked at him. "After all, you were the smartest of them all," then the old bastard turned to Dameron again. "You said there were two messages..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There were," Poe hurried to agree. "There was another name on Storm's burner phone," Dameron gave a signal to his men, and to Kylo's utter horror, they brought in another gagged girl...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo glanced at Hux. Armitage was was white as a sheet, and the Russian could see that it took all of his willpower not to go nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is this whore?" Snoke raised his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is Rose Tico, Master Snoke," Dameron presented the girl, who was now crying and shaking in her captors' hands. "Her name was on Storm's phone, and we decided that it would be beneficial to get her too after we caught Ren's whore. But that's not the most interesting part..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is?" Snoke hissed. "I am already tired of this shit-show."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We found out that our darling Armitage is a part of Miss's Tico's yoga group. And that he was dating the girl... The girl, I remind you, whose name was in one of Storm's messages. Isn't that suspicious, Master Snoke?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man turned to Hux, raising his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Explain," he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armitage took a step towards the bastard. He had managed to pull himself together now and had Kylo not known the ginger so well, and he would have thought that Hux was utterly calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's not very much to explain, Master Snoke," Armitage shrugged," I was watching Storm and found out that he had taken an interest in this whore. That was strange considering the fact that he had been sleeping with Dameron for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, you fucker!" it took Snoke raising his hand to make the men around him stop Poe before he reached Hux. Rose gasped in shock, still gagged and trying to swallow the saliva that was now pouring from the girl's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on," Snoke told Armitage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I started talking to her and found out that our little Finn had ditched the girl when he ran off. I had no idea that her name was on his burner phone. But I wanted to spend a night or two with this whore... We all need company from time to time, don't we Poe?" Hux smirked at Dameron. "The only difference between you and me is that I prefer women... And also try to separate business and pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucker," Poe hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, now we'll have to kill her anyway," Snoke sighed, rubbing his eyes, Rose's wailing not interesting to anyone. "Dammit, kid, what a stupid asshole you are!" Snoke addressed Dameron, and the jerk lowered his eyes, afraid of what would happen next. "No matter what, I always try to minimize the collateral damage!" the old man was furious, and Poe looked as if he was ready to disappear. "Whatever," Snoke finally waved the man off. "Nothing can spoil my joy of finally finding my best apprentice," he turned to Kylo and smirked. "Maybe only not executing him... ” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master, let me do it!" Poe was eager as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo and Dameron shared a history. And that history was not one of friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your stupidity would have cost you your life had you not brought Ren to me," Snoke snarled at him. "Shut up and let smarter people do the job, you idiot!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke took a gun from the holster that hung on his waist and handed it to Hux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were always the smart one, Armitage," he told the ginger. "I may not have trusted you for years because let's face it: I executed your whole family. But in the end, I found you worthy. I know that you tried to earn my trust. I saw how hard you worked for it. And I also always find your reasonings quite amusing," the man smirked before becoming serious again. "That's why the time has come for you to pass your final exam. Kill them, and you will become my second in command. Kill Kylo Ren, your former best friend, and when my time comes to retire, I may even let you inherit my kingdom, boy. That is if you can survive for that long, of course," Snoke smirked, and Hux came closer to him and took the gun from his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be honored, Master Snoke," Hux nodded, turning to the hostages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jerks that had been holding Kylo gagged him and put him in line with Rose and Rey. Rey turned to him, her eyes trying to catch Kylo's gaze. He looked at her, putting all the love he had towards this girl into his stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to hold on for just a little bit longer. Kylo and Hux had a plan. And it would soon come into action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, truth be told, everything had not gone as Kylo had predicted it. He should have been the one to corner Snoke, not vise versa. And now, he was fucking sitting on his knees about to be executed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only hope now was Hux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Ren," Armitage smirked, pointing the gun at Rose's head first. "I feel pity for you... For how you thought I was your friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo's eyes opened wide in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How you contacted me, asking for help. Asking me to betray my Master."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had not discussed this. They had promised not to let anyone know that they were in contact before they killed Snoke. Why was Hux saying all this right now?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armitage smirked at him, his eyes glistering evilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was NOT what Kylo had expected.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>"Did he contact you?" Snoke asked, leaning forward a little. "Why the hell didn't you report to me about it?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was a while ago," Armitage shrugged nonchalantly, and Kylo looked at him intently, trying to figure the ginger out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, he had thought that Armitage had betrayed him. That he had turned and was about to kill him. Now, listening to his friend lying to Snoke, Kylo tried to understand what the new plan was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you decided just to keep it a secret?!" Snoke growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I lost track of him," Armitage looked up at the old man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good for you, you refused him, boy," it was apparent that Kylo's former Master was furious and was barely holding it together. "Otherwise, you would be sitting next to them on your knees."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage was now watching the old bastard intently. For a second, a shadow of an evil smile crossed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," he nodded. "Paint it red."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing Kylo knew, there were gunshots. Gunshots that had started after Hux had spoken the right words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Paint it red...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage had always enjoyed a little bit of drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Kylo's side, Rey jumped on Rose, pressing the girl to the floor and trying to cover their heads. Armitage's men had opened fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it, you fucker!" Hux pushed the gun into Kylo's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo didn't need to be asked twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had always been a good shot. Snoke's men were not prepared, and, truth be told, there were not very many of them. Armitage had worked for years, gathering his clique. Now, he had the most loyal gang fighting for him. And everyone else was about to be killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eyes, Kylo spotted Dameron, who was now trying to leave the premises. In one swift movement, Kylo turned to the man and shot. </span>
</p><p>Kylo was an excellent shot indeed. Poe had managed to turn around and look at him before falling on the floor with a surprised look on his face.</p><p>
  <span>Dameron had been the one to trace Rey. And what happened to him now was what would happen to anyone who dared to hurt Kylo's girl...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several more shots and all of Snoke's men were on the ground. Those were his most loyal servants - some of them had been with the old bastard since their childhood, just like Kylo. The only difference between them now was that Kylo was alive, and they weren't. Everything had gone still, but suddenly two men jumped on Kylo from behind and made him fall on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let him go," Armitage's voice sounded imperious now, and the men above Kylo followed the ginger's command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo stood up from the floor, brushing the dust off himself. First thing he did was run over to Rey and hug his girl, releasing her from the gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart," he whispered, pulling her closer for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," Rey was shivering, but her voice was stable. "Is it over yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to Rose to free the girl from her gag too and hug her while Kylo rose to his feet and turned to Hux. Armitage was watching him intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess that the old King is dead," he smirked as the people around them tensed. "Long live the king!!!" he yelled, and the tension disappeared from the room as the crowd of Armitage's men cheered their new Leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux smirked, walking up to Snoke's body and pushing it from the chair where the bastard had been sitting, taking his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From now on, our gang will change its ways," he pronounced, leaning back. Everyone was catching his every word. "No more unnecessary cruelty. No more recruiting children. If a person comes to us, they should do it willingly. If there are orphans on the streets - we help them. But we don't try to make them work for us. There are enough adults around for reinforcement. If our enemies strike - we kill them. We offer protection to the businesses, but we don't touch civilians. I will update you more on our new policies later. For now, everyone here knows who to find and eliminate. Snoke has some supporters left. Go and find them. Brighton Beach is our territory now. As for Kylo Ren here," Hux turned to him, smiling. "He is our friend. And he and whoever is with him is always under our protection. He wanted to get away from the business, and we will provide him with that opportunity. I hope that is clear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir!" the chorus of voices agreed, and Kylo smirked at how good Hux looked in his new role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," the ginger nodded. "Now, clean up the place. Kylo and our... guests," he turned to Rose and Rey. "Need a minute together."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked away from the area of bloodshed and headed to a small room in the corner of the Warehouse. Rey was supporting Rose, who was obviously still in shock, and Kylo marveled again at how calm his girl looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As soon as they were inside, and Rey put Rose in a chair, she turned to him and buried her face in his chest, letting Kylo hug her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it over </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he kissed her temple. "Yes, now it is over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell are you?" Rose's voice took them both by surprise, and Kylo and Rey turned to the girl, who was now looking at Hux hatefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you know, who I am," Armitage tried to smile gently, but Kylo could see that his friend was deadly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux had just killed a crowd of people, but he was gulping, looking at the girl in front of him and didn't know what exactly to do with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Armitage Hux. We met at your yoga class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking told me you worked for a company that offered protection!!!" Rose was shouting at Armitage, her whole body trembling, and Rey walked up to her to hug her friend, but Rose brushed her off. "YOU FUCKING KNEW!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did," Rey nodded calmly. "And I tried to warn you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't!!! You fucking didn't, Rey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, you need to calm down..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Rose lost it. "I will fucking go to the police!!! You will all go to jail! All of you! You too, Rey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't," somehow, Armitage's voice made Rose shut up. He looked more dangerous now. "I can promise you that you will never see any of us again if you prefer, well at least nobody from my gang, but I won't be able to give you protection if you decide to go to the police... We have people there too, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard," Rose covered her face with her palms and sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Rose," Hux seemed calm, but Kylo could see that he was barely holding it together. Once again, he realized how lucky he was to have Rey. His girl was ready to accept Kylo just the way he was. And he loved her. It seemed that Rose wasn't equally prepared to love Armitage after what she'd discovered today. "I know that you are in shock. But you need to understand that I had no idea that they would do anything like that to you... And I wanted to tell you, but considering your current reaction, I think that I did right by not doing that. However, everything that I had said to you was true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose glared at Hux from her wet lashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every single word," Armitage sighed. "So we will drive you home, and you are free to never contact me again. But I want you to know that I meant it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you," Rose whispered, and for a second, a painful expression crossed Hux's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you contact me?" Kylo asked the ginger, changing the subject. It seemed that there was nothing else to say between Rose and Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I realized what their plan was, it was already too dangerous to text you. Dameron was watching me. You know how he is... How he was... He might have been a bastard but his intuition was the best one could imagine... He practically never left me alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, and the room fell silent, interrupted by only Rose's sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get back to my mother," Kylo finally nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is she?" Armitage smirked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a lot to talk about," Kylo shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose, would you like to go home with Kylo and Rey, or do you want my men to drive you?" Armitage turned to the girl, looking at her tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to see any of you ever again," the Tico girl hissed, and Rey lowered her head, upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask BB to drive you then," Hux nodded. "He is the youngest. And you will feel as comfortable as possible with him, considering..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo walked up to Rey, who was still looking at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solnishko?" he called, and she turned to him, smiling sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to go home," she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo had taken one of Hux's gang's cars. They had washed themselves a bit before leaving the Warehouse (good thing there was a small bathroom with sinks there) and were now driving through the city in silence. The car had an automatic transmission, and Kylo's hand never left Rey's knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would talk about everything soon. Right now, however, their mutual wish was to simply touch each other. To simply be together. Alive. Safe and sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Rey suddenly asked, looking out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To my mother's apartment," Kylo raised his brow. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two need to talk. Drive me home and come later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think that I will leave you alone right now, then we need to bring you to the doctor," Kylo grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You obviously have a concussion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he could see Rey smirk at his bad joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be alone right now," she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not alone," Kylo squeezed her knee tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither are you..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that was the most intimate thing Rey had ever said to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Kylo was on Rey. The stress he'd been keeping at bay for the whole day was finally out, and he could never have enough of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, how terrified for his girl he had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will never leave my sight ever again," he growled, kissing her fiercely. "Fucking never, Solnishko!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo," she pulled back a little, looking him in the eyes. "Did you really want thirteen children?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her question caught him by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y... Yes... Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring them on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This admission was even sexier than having a virgin Rey above his erect cock. Kylo smirked happily before kissing her again, even more eagerly this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..." Rey whispered. "I fucking want them all with you..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the doors opened again, and they had to part and enter the empty hallway of Leia's floor. They didn't even have time to discuss how to process everything with Kylo's mother when the door to Leia's apartment opened, and the old woman appeared on the threshold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good God!" she sobbed, opening her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kylo and Rey moved to her, hesitantly, and Leia wrapped herself around them, trying to hug them both as tightly as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank God! Thank God you are both alive!" she whispered, covering both Rey's and Kylo's faces with kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally were at the table in Leia's kitchen, Kylo wouldn’t let Rey sit on a separate chair, pulling her to himself to sit on his knee instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it over?" Kylo's mother asked, smiling at the couple worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," Kylo nodded. "Snoke is... gone, and we are all safe. We can even go back to Brighton Beach..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I like that area that much..." Leia frowned. "Are you..." his mother looked up at him hesitantly. "Are you still... with them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Kylo shook his head immediately. "No. Never again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," it seemed that every muscle in his mother's body relaxed at his admission. "and what are you going to do now, girl?" she smiled at Rey. "I wonder how you are not running for the hills right now..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rey and I are moving in together," Kylo answered instead of his girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cup fell from Leia's hands, the water splashing on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God!" Rey jumped towards Kylo's mother to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?..." Leia's lips were trembling now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are going to live together, mom," Kylo repeated, and Rey smiled at Leia, nodding in agreement and raising from the floor with the shards of the cup in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, girl," suddenly, Leia hugged Rey tightly. Rey hadn't expected the sudden embrace so it took her a moment to relax in Leia's arms. "I am so happy, dochka," Kylo's mother whispered, her Russian accent suddenly becoming thicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does it mean?" Rey whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daughter. You are my daughter now, Rey..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys! Please, mind the updated tags. This chapter may be triggering for you. TW: Mention of past self-harm.</p>
<p>For all gingerrose fans out there: there will be more gingerrose in the text fic, but later 😉</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, Rey asked Leia if it was okay to use her bathroom and shower and left the kitchen. Kylo and his mother had a lot to talk about, so she decided to give them some space. Not to mention the fact that Rey needed to wash the past day off herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she was standing under the spray, the events from just a few hours ago finally dawned on her, and Rey had to sit on the floor of the shower and cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing Kylo was still with his mother when Rey exited the bathroom and went to the guest room that Leia had prepared for them. Leia's apartment was spacious, so the room was quite far away from the master bedroom. Rey cherished her alone time right now. She loved Kylo, and she wanted to be with him, but she needed half an hour to just... digest everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying in bed, she didn't fall asleep but entered a strange haze somewhere in between the present and dreamland. She was pulled back to reality by the feeling of the mattress sinking by her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Solnishko," Kylo's hand cupped her cheek, and Rey immediately felt calmer. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's like I'm drunk, but I am not," she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your body is processing everything that happened to you today," Kylo's voice was so damn soothing. "It will pass soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," Rey finally able to focus on the Russian. "How are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you say it in English?" Kylo smirked. "I guess I am... conflicted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Conflicted?" Rey couldn't help but smile at his choice of words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Kylo ran his hand through his hair. "Had someone told me a couple of months ago that I would be here - with the woman I love and with my mother sleeping across the apartment - I would never believe it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you happy, though?" somehow, right now, this question really worried her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all over with Snoke now. Now, it was just the two of them. But was Kylo happy? Somehow, it bothered her now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! Of course, I am," he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you not in bed then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo didn't need to be asked twice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was lying on his chest, his hand on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never asked you about this one," Rey pulled back a little and touched the scar on Kylo's face. "Where does this come from? Did Snoke do it to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Kylo shook his head. "I did it myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"After my father died... Was killed," he gulped. "I... I lost it... I wanted to end it. I broke a window, took a shard of glass..." Rey tensed, afraid to hear what was about to come. "Armitage stopped me, but I managed to... hurt myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's in the past now," Kylo smiled at her reassuringly. "Unless it repulses you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! No, no! Of course, it doesn't!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he turned to her smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why am I trying to keep my hands off you, and you are doing everything to make my composure crumble?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey froze before realizing what Kylo meant. As soon as he had taken her in his arms, her hand had slipped to his groin. She was touching him, caressing him... Rey blushed crimson, lowering her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess that was the idea," Kylo laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey's body behaved illogically. She shouldn't be wanting him now. Not after what had happened today. She needed some time to come back to her senses, dammit! But here she was - spreading her legs wider, letting Kylo's hand slip into her knickers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit, Kylo!" she hissed. "How are you doing this?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm... How am I doing what? This?" his fingers squeezed her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh," Kylo bit her earlobe. "You don't want my mother to hear us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we? Fucking teenagers?" she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh... It's my mother's apartment, after all," he was teasing her, the Russian jerk!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You promised me a fucking house!" she bit his chin, making Kylo growl. Her kisses moved lower, Rey's tongue sliding over his Adam's apple. "And a dozen kids."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm," Kylo was above her now, pressing Rey into the mattress. "Not until I make you a decent woman, Solnishko!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pulled back a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had he just?...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do they propose in Russia like this?" she laughed, feeling Kylo's shaft between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm... What if they do?" Kylo's hands were exploring her body, but his tone was deadly serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck..." Rey's eyes rolled up into her skull. "Kylo, what about kneeling on the floor and proposing to me, using words like 'my life was nothing without you' and stuff like that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm... Would you like me to do that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pulled off her T-shirt and covered Rey's nipple with his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How on Earth... How on Earth can you be proposing to me with my nipple... With my nipple in between your teeth, for fuck's sake?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chuckles made her shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to stop?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, no!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me inside you, kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, please Kylo,” she softly moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good girl..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not stopping kissing her, Kylo got rid of his pants and pushed Rey's knickers aside. She tensed a little, remembering the last time they had been together. His cock was already pushing into her, and Rey was suddenly reminded of how large Kylo was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, Solnishko," he whispered, biting her earlobe again. "It won't hurt that much this time... I promise you, you'll enjoy it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, and Kylo pushed deeper, entering her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So wet for me... I'll make sure you are this wet every fucking time I fuck you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better," Rey whispered, arching her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you take me?" Kylo's hot breathing touched her cheek. "Because I'm not going to stop until I fill you to the brim, little doll."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So loud, baby..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo was deep inside her now, but he wasn't moving. He took his time, letting Rey adjust to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt so fucking full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Kylo had been right - it didn't hurt anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Move..." she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle strokes made Rey's head spin. Every time Kylo thrust into her, it took him several seconds to pull out and enter Rey again, his every movement making the tension in her womb grow. Kylo growled, increasing the pace a bit and reaching for her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, he was gentle. He was enormous, passionate, and carnal, and yet, somehow, Kylo was tender. Sensual… They weren’t just having sex… They were making love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my God, Kylo... I am so close... So close... Please..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Call me Ben," he groaned, moving faster, pushing into her harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben..." Rey whispered. "Ben..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, he turned them around, making Rey sit on top on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Won't last long," he hissed. "Hold on, baby..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grip was tight around her waist as Kylo lifted Rey a bit above himself. Then, suddenly, he started to thrust into her. Roughly. So deliriously rough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes... Yes... Yes, bear!" Rey didn't care that Leia could hear them. She didn't care that she was probably so fucking loud that the whole apartment building was now aware of their coupling. All that mattered was the huge cock between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touch yourself, doll," Kylo growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey did. She did, and that brought her closer to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So fucking tight! I'm gonna cum, baby. Come with me! Come with me, kitten!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DAMMIT, REY!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their shared orgasm was shattering. Rey could feel Kylo's cum being spilled inside her, running out of her immediately as she was on top of the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You Russian beast," she lay down on his chest, Kylo's cock still inside her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are hard to resist, Solnishko," he kissed her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't even try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are right, I didn't..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you proposed to me," Rey suddenly felt shy. Was it smart to remind Kylo of that? Maybe he had just said it in the haze of passion...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not the answer she had expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo finally turned them again, covering Rey's body with his. His long hair was messy right now, making him look like a giant grumpy kid, but his gaze was dead serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't kneel in front of you because I didn't think you wanted that," he brushed a strand of Rey's sweaty hair from her face. "But I wouldn't like to try for kids before I marry you. I was raised... differently..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Rey realized that it all meant a lot to him. Getting married... Having kids... It wasn't just words. Kylo meant them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she got scared. Was she ready for this? She couldn't imagine her life without him now, but, truth be told, being raised in the foster system, Rey had only a vague idea of a family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was damn terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as if Kylo had realized what was going inside her mind. Smiling tenderly at her, he kissed her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have to, Solnishko. You don't have to marry me right now or ever if you don't want me. I will still stay with you if you have me. The only time I will insist that we are married is when you want to have children or get pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you," she whispered. "Just... Let me figure out everything, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you," Rey decided to change the subject. "Do you have any wedding traditions in Russia? Something exceptional?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Kylo rolled onto his back and pulled her closer. "I am an Orthodox Christian... As most of the Russians are... And we have a special wedding... ritual... in our church. The one that ties the couple together in front of God... It can't be broken while both people from the couple are alive. I don't think you have a special word for it in English, but it's called 'venchanie' in Russian..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't be able to repeat it," Rey smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You probably won't," Kylo laughed. "But, anyway, to go through it, you need to be baptized into the Orthodox Church, and we both need to go through Confession... So..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why won't you?" Rey suddenly got interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... I killed people," Kylo shrugged, frowning. "And I'll have to talk about it. I am not sure that there is a Priest who won't go to the police after listening to me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see... But what if there is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, Solnishko? You want to become an Orthodox Christian?" Kylo laughed. "That would make my mom insanely happy, for sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think that Leia was religious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should have seen her preparing for Easter... She... I guess she missed it this year..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," suddenly Rey remembered Leia telling her about wanting to bake special Russian cakes for Russian Easter that was celebrated a week later than the Easter in the US this year. Leia hadn't been able to do it because of her illness and because of the situation with Kylo. "We'll make up for it next year," she kissed Kylo's chest. "And I want to be baptized, Kylo. I wasn't baptized in my childhood. And I want it now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her, amusedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you insist... We'll figure something out..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay in silence for some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that we also have this tradition in Russia," Kylo suddenly smirked. "Whenever you sleep in a new place, you can say 'Let the bride dream about her groom when she sleeps in a new place,' and you will see your future husband?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Rey laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or so they say..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Russians are so weird," Rey smiled, burying her face in Kylo's shoulder. "Okay, let me try it! 'Let the bride dream about her groom when she sleeps in a new place!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep, baby girl," he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the extreme events of the past day, Rey dreamt of Kylo the whole night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let us know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find and follow us on Twitter (we love our followers and feed on kudos and comments):</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites">P_Dunton</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Zialisa2">ZiaLisa</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>